


Amis amis

by Arohane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arohane/pseuds/Arohane
Summary: Sont-ils réellement juste des amis? Souhaiteraient-ils plus?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	Amis amis

Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Ils ne se posaient pas de question et ce foutaient bien de ce que les autres pouvaient raconter derrière leur dos. Au final, ceux-ci n'étaient que des jaloux qui ne voulaient pas ce l'avouer à eux même.

Se tenir la main dans le train, dormir ensemble après une soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéos ou bien après avoir regarder un film. Sortir au restaurant ensemble juste parce qu'ils le souhaitaient, passer leur samedi après-midi à se promener dans les rues de Tokyo.

Encore aujourd'hui, ils étaient simplement coucher sur le lit de Kuroo, qui lui étudiait pendant de Kenma essayait pour la troisième fois de passer le niveau de son jeu. Le plus jeune commençait lentement à perdre patience, ce qui faisait bien rire son ami qui le regardait du coin de l'œil.

Étrangement, depuis quelques semaines, il avait du mal à étudier lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, un assez gros problème puisqu'ils étaient ensemble la majeure partie du temps. Son ami d'enfance, meilleur ami, partenaire de volleyball, Kuro commençait à le voir comme un peu plus. Son coeur battait plus fort lorsqu'il lui tenait les mains pour le réchauffer, lorsqu'il posait sa tête contre son bras dans le train, lorsqu'il lui souriait tout simplement. Plus il y pensait, pire s'était. 

Quoi faire? Clairement, il ne fallait pas être le crayon le plus aiguisé de la boite pour comprendre qu'il aimait Kenma plus qu'il ne le pensait. Comment Kenma le voyait-il? La seule façon de le savoir c'était de lui demander. C'est ce que Kuroo décida de faire, avec son tact légendaire.

\- Dit Kenma, est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à moi plus que comme un ami?

Sans lever les yeux, Kenma réfléchit à la question. En réalité, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de leur statut, tant qu'il pouvait être avec Kuroo il était heureux.

\- Pourquoi? Finit-il par demander.

\- Et bien... Commença Kuroo qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, ou plutôt comment. 

C'est finalement Kenma qui repris la parole, les yeux toujours rivé sur sa petite console. 

\- Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi, le reste ça m'importe peu.

Surpris, Kuroo regardait Kenma qui fronçait les sourcils face à ce niveau assez difficile qui l'empêchait d'avancer dans sa quête. Il s'attendait à tout sauf cette réponse, mais au fond c'était Kenma. 

Un peu hésitant, Kuroo ferma son cahier de note qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Il alla ensuite se placer à côté de Kenma, sur le dos. Lentement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami qui lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil se demandant sans doute ce qui se passait avec lui. 

Puis, sans prévenir, Kuroo enleva la console des main de Kenma avant de rapidement venir l'embrasser, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de rouspéter. Kenma ferma tout simplement les yeux, appréciant la chaleur que dégageait Kuroo.

Lorsque le baiser pris fin, ils se regardèrent un moment, un peu gêné, aucun des deux ne comprenaient réellement ce qui venait de se passer. 

\- Je pense que je t'aime, dit finalement Kuroo le plus sérieusement du monde.

Kenma ne savait pas quoi répondre. Évidemment qu'il aimait lui aussi Kuroo, mais il ne savait pas tellement la différence entre aimer un ami et aimer de façon plus... Intime. C'était plutôt simple, Kuroo était son seul véritable ami.

\- Je m'excuse, dit Kuroo en se redressant rapidement, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Pour la première fois, Kenma sentit une étrange distance se former entre eux, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. C'était peut-être ça aimer par amour et non par amitié, briser cette distance. 

\- Non!

Kenma attrapa le bras de Kuroo pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner encore plus. Il ne voulait pas que la distance soit plus grande, tout sauf ça. Il décida donc de briser la distance en embrassant Kuroo de nouveau. Cette fois, le baiser n'était pas aussi timide que le premier. Kenma s'accrochait à Kuroo comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

Sans brisé leur échange, ils s'installèrent dans une position plus confortable; Kuroo assis sur le lit et Kenma assis sur lui. La gêne avait laissé place à la passion, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, ces deux-là étaient plus que de simples amis.

Les grandes mains chaudes et baladeuses de Kuroo se placèrent sous le t-shirt de Kenma qui frissonna de bien être au contact de celle-ci sur sa peau laiteuse. Il en voulait plus, il voulait Kuroo que pour lui et lui seul. Il voulait aussi se donner à lui tout entier.

\- Kuroo... Souffla-t-il entre leurs lèvres...

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête? Demanda Kuroo qui pensait être aller trop loin.

Kenma secoua vivement la tête, il ne voulait pas arrêter, loin de là. Il en voulait plus. Pour le démontrer, il plaça sa main sur la bosse qui s'était formé dans le pantalon de Kuroo. Celui-ci le regarda faire un peu gêné, mais compris que Kenma ne voulait pas arrêter, il en voulait plus. 

D'un simple geste, Kenma s'était retrouver sous Kuroo qui lui retirait lentement son t-shirt en l'embrassant sur la ventre, dans le cou, sur la mâchoire, partout où l'on voyait sa peau. Kenma ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations, lâchant quelque petit soupir de plaisir par-ci par-là qui rendait Kuroo complètement fou. 

Ce petit jeu dura un moment, et quand Kuroo se redressa pour observer son œuvre, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Kenma, le visage rouge, les corps couverts de marques rouges plus ou moins voyantes, une belle érection très visible.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, souffla Kenma qui reprenait lentement ses esprits.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, répondit Kuroo en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. 

Il enlaça Kenma pour le garder au chaud, et celui-ci s'endormi dans la minute suivante. Le sourire qu'affichait le visage de Kuroo voulait tout dire, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde à cet instant. Il ne voulait rien de plus, tout était parfait.


End file.
